F620
The Ocelot '''F620' is a two door grand tourer featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Design The F620 is largely based on the Maserati GranTurismo due to its greenhouse area,front and sides(except the vents) with the headlights of a Maserati QuattroPorte, featuring the front fascia and overall body shape of a Maserati GranTurismo, the rear fascia of a second generation Jaguar XK. The F620 is additionally similar in appearance to the Super GT, and as they both share design cues from the GranTurismo; the F620 also shares the Super GT's interior, including sport seats finished in black leather, aluminum-finished center console and timepiece, and also the Super GT 6-speed gated shifter. The side vents of the F620 are also similar to those of the Mercedes SLR McLaren. Although the car lacks any badging, billboards in Star Junction suggest that its manufacturer is Ocelot, which seems to be the GTA rendition of Jaguar, since both names are species of cat. As a nod to Jaguar, the F620 can be painted in a dark non-metallic green, or "British Racing Green". Performance The engine of the F620 is a 6.0L Turbo V10 that is incorrectly modeled in the game as a Turbo Inline-4. This is apparent by the high RPM range and power delivery from the engine. The F620 occasionally backfires excess fuel when shifting through its six gears, a trait shared by the Infernus, Banshee, Buffalo, Sultan RS and Bullet GT. This grand tourer possesses a top speed of 154 mph(248 km/h) and accelerates from 0-60mph in 6.5 seconds. The F620 is prone to oversteer, much like its sister car, the Super GT, although its steering feels lighter and more responsive. The suspension is low and quite firm, and the braking is very good, with ABS as standard. The car accelerates rapidly, and has overall straight-line performance similar to that of the Super GT, Turismo, Infernus, and other supercars. Statistics Mission appearances The Ballad of Gay Tony * This Ain't Checkers * No. 3 * Triathlons * Drug Wars Grand Theft Auto V * Seen chasing a Cheetah in a unnamed mission. Notable owners * Daisie Cash-Cooze owns a unique bright red F620, as seen and used in her random encounter. It is possible to keep her car after completing the mission. Gallery F620Ad.jpg|An advertisement for the F620. GTA V bike.jpg|An image exhibiting the F620 in GTA V. F620-GTAV-trailer-front.PNG|Another shot of a white F620 in the second trailer for GTA V. F620-GTAV.jpg|A low exposure rear quarter view of the F620 in GTA V. qswzUr7.jpg|Rear of a white F620 in GTA V. Trivia * While the badge on the steering wheel is that of Dewbauchee, billboards say that the F620 is made by Ocelot. This is probably because Rockstar used the Super GT's interior for the F620. * Although the car quite comprehensively feels, sounds and revs like it has a V10 engine, there is actually an inaccurately modeled Turbo V8 under the bonnet. *When driving the F620 while being chased by the police, the police scanner will refer the F620 as a Dewbauchee brand car instead of an Ocelot brand car. * The default radio stations for the F620 are: ** The Ballad of Gay Tony: Electro-Choc or Radio Broker. * After the mission This Ain't Checkers, the player will be able to call Henrique for an F620. * In Grand Theft Auto V, The F620 has been updated so that it now has red brake calipers instead of the orange calipers found on the F620 in its original form. Locations The Ballad of Gay Tony *Practically uncommon unless the player drives one. *Sometimes spawns around Star Junction in multiplayer. Grand Theft Auto V *Can be bought, but it is unknown how much it would cost. Navigation }} de:F620 (IV) es:F620 fr:F620 pl:F620 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Grand Tourers Category:Luxury Cars Category:Ocelot Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online